1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thermoplastic surfaces for ball playing courts and more particularly relates to methods of their construction.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The construction of thermoplastic recreational surfaces has been described in the prior art; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,174,411; 3,438,312; and 3,616,104. Where the recreational surface is constructed from a plurality of thermoplastic building units and the surface area is substantial, the surface will naturally expand and contract along its horizontal axes to a significant degree, in response to temperature changes. The difficulty arises in those instances where it is desired to anchor the surface to prevent shifting of its position. When anchored and then subjected to a temperature increase, the expansion of the total structure may cause buckling of the surface. By the method of our invention, this problem is obviated and the potential for buckling of the surface obviated.